ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 94 (9th January 1986)
Plot Angie is at the police station, having given a statement for stealing Den's car and causing damage to it. Den arrives at the police station and immediately covers for Angie, telling WPC Howard that he gave Angie permission to drive his car. Simon helps Naima open her shop and offers to help her if she needs it. Lou is furious with the dog when it chews her slipper. Arthur is also unimpressed with the dog when it causes him to be late for work. Kelvin is angry with Tony for allowing Cassie to go back to living with Hannah and Neville. Pauline overhears Mary talking to Annie about her stripping job in the launderette. Sharon walks in with washing and Mary offers Sharon the £5 she took from her last year, before getting a job. Sharon refuses to take it from her and manages to offend Mary when she talks to her about her punk ways of living. DS Quick tells Den that him lying to the police is perjury. Michelle is furious with the dog when it ruins her bedroom rug. Pauline defends the dog. Kathy does not like her new job in The Vic, having to make food. Angie tells Simon to tell Ali that they will no longer be paying for his rolls to make their lunches. DS Quick gives Debbie a lesson in self defence in The Vic but Andy walks in on them and gets jealous. Dot manages to insult Pauline with her remarks about Mark while Pauline manages to offend Dot with her comments about Nick. Naima asks Pete to help her go to the cash and carry to get more stock, but he is unable to. Simon overhears the conversation and offers to help Naima out instead; she is thankful and offers to cook him a curry. Mark returns home to surprise Lou. He is confused to not find her on her deathbed and Lou is angry to learn that Arthur, Pauline and Michelle lied to Mark about her health. Ali is annoyed with Simon when he tells him that they will no longer be buying his rolls. Mary walks into the café and Ali has a go at her for not supporting Sue. He then breaks down in front of Mary, telling her he no longer feels like a man. Arthur and Pauline return home and Mark runs away again. He is caught by DS Quick who tells him to keep his distance from Nick from now on. Kelvin tries to humiliate Tony in front of Ian. Angie is delighted with Den for covering for her and tells Kathy she thinks things between them are finally on the up. Lou has a go at Arthur and Pauline for not taking her to Southend-on-Sea to find Mark. Den goes back to the police station and admits to WPC Howard that he did not give Angie permission to drive his car. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "W.P.C.") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and front room *Bridge Street *Launderette *Al's Café *Police Station - Interview room and front desk Notes *This episode marks the first time Walford Police Station is seen. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '..why don't you take a cold shower.... And then go down to the nick and tell the truth'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,850,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1986 episodes